marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Betty Ross
thumb|280px"¿Qué es eso? ¿Cuando esto sucede, lo que pasa?" :―Betty Ross[fte.] Bruce Banner and the only daughter of renowned military general General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. After the the Hulk's creation, Bruce and Betty had to stop dating because of her father. Ross is a cellular biologist, who is able to work with Bruce Banner on a cure for his "condition". ">'Betty Ross' es la enamorada de Bruce Banner y la única hija del famoso general militar General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. Después de la creación de Hulk, Bruce y Betty tuvieron que deje de salir por su padre. Ross es un biólogo celular, que es capaz de trabajar con Bruce Banner en una cura para su "condición". Biografía ''El increíble Hulk Cinco años antes de los acontecimientos de la batalla de la Universidad de Culver, Betty Ross estaba trabajando en la Universidad de Culver como biólogo celular. Ella era la novia de Bruce Banner, y ella fue ayudándolo con el experimento de pulso de Gamma que resultó en la creación involuntaria de The Incredible Hulk. Un accidente en el laboratorio causado Betty herido y llevado al hospital. Cuando se despertó, encontró que Bruce ya había salido. Bruce renunció más tarde su trabajo y se marchó en busca de una cura para su transformación dispuesto. Cuando Betty volvió a trabajar, General Ross tenía todo su trabajo y datos sobre el experimento de pulso Gamma quitado, pero ya había hecho una copia de seguridad en caso de que Bruce nunca volvería. Bruce finalmente regresa a la Universidad de Culver, pero no con la intención de reunirse con ella. Sin embargo lo ve y le obliga a pasar la noche y le da los datos que necesitaba. Al día siguiente antes de Bruce, Leonard Samson informa a general Ross de su presencia, una batalla prosigue después Bruce está obligado a transferir a Hulk. Durante la batalla, Hulk aparece para conectar con Betty en múltiples niveles, como se da cuenta de que ella es la única que no querer herirlo. Esto resulta en el aumento de su ira cuando ve a Betty siendo presurizada por soldados del ejército. Con la lucha por, Betty va cerca de él, siendo el único que no fue herido cerca de su presencia. Hulk asegura su seguridad cuando un helicóptero se estrella sobre ellos y la lleva en las montañas, donde tras ganar conciencia, conecta con el Hulk alguien tenía nunca antes, sentado a su lado y su mano. Debido a su condición de calma, cambios de Hulk de nuevo a Bruce durante la noche. Más tarde, el par se mantiene en un motel durante algún tiempo, y siguen tensiones sexuales, donde Betty aparentemente quería tener las conexiones con Bruce, pero él hacia atrás, como le emocionado al nivel que le podría cambiar en el Hulk. Dejando cada cosas puede trazar detrás, Betty vende recuerdo pasado de su madre; un collar; para el par viajar a Nueva York, y conocer el Dr. Samuel Sterns (Sr. Blue), un aliado cercano de Bruce. Bruce subestima la pista sobre él, y su correo electrónico al Sr. Blue es seguido por S.H.I.E.L.D., que responde al ejército de Estados Unidos y general Ross. En Nueva York, Dr. Sterns experimentar un antídoto en Bruce. Durante su estado transformado, Hulk está a punto de destruir el laboratorio, sólo para ser controlado por Betty, cuya interacción y calmantes palabras a Hulk le hace controlar su ira y volver a Bruce, su, haciendo el trabajo de antídoto. Ejército de Estados Unidos interviene, detiene a Bruce y transporta el par. En su camino, soldados del ejército informe que es el 'Hulk' en las calles. General Ross, Bruce y Betty se dan cuenta que es Emil Blonsky. Bruce solicitud general Ross que le trate de detenerlo. Sigue a una batalla, en la que el Hulk cae débil frente a un Blonsky ahora mejor, sólo para ganarle al acción de Blonsky ponen en peligro la vida de Betty. Después de golpearlo, Hulk y Betty comparten un momento Pacífico juntos, en la que pide su nombre y luego huye antes de recibir detenidos. Más tarde, Bruce, ahora en la clandestinidad en Bella Cooper, Columbia Británica, logra conservar el collar de Betty y organiza para regresar a ella. Rasgos de carácter Según el coguionista de la película de 2008 Edward Norton, :"''Betty tiene la calidad única de poder ver Hulk y Bruce todavía. Todo el mundo ve esta fuerza terrible de rabia. Y que básicamente todavía sigue buscando su amiga allí y en última instancia es la única persona en la película que es capaz de conectar con él por que le conciernan como Bruce. [1] ''" :― } Relaciones Bruce Banner and the only daughter of renowned military general General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. After the the Hulk's creation, Bruce and Betty had to stop dating because of her father. Ross is a cellular biologist, who is able to work with Bruce Banner on a cure for his "condition". ">Betty Ross y Bruce Banner se románticamente en el pasado. 5 años antes de la película, cuando la bandera se convirtió primero en Hulk, se separaron. Desde ese momento Betty ha intentado avanzar, eventualmente participar con Leonard Samson. Según la actriz Liv Tyler, :"y Bruce son amantes reales incontenibles. Son dos guisantes en una vaina. Comparten tanto en sus corazones juntos, sino también en su trabajo junto. [2] " :― } Apariciones/actrices *Marvel universo cinematográfico (1 película) **El increíble Hulk (Primera aparición) , Liv Tyler Detrás de las escenas *Liv Tyler aceptó inmediatamente el papel de Betty sin siquiera leer el guión, desde que era un fan de la serie de televisión fue atraída por la historia de amor en la película. *Para filmar las escenas entre Betty y Hulk, actor Ed Norton tendría en una caja delante de Liv Tyler, mientras que un tripulante una cabeza de maniquí. [2] *Según Liv Tyler, había muchos esquemas para hacer la escena donde Hulk lleva le realista. La idea original era tenerla por un brazo mecánico. Finalmente llevó a dos hombres, para representar más fielmente la anchura de Hulk. [2] Trivia *Betty es las únicas Pre-Avengers intereses no deben ser destacados, o siquiera mencionado, en ''Los Vengadores. Pepper Potts aparece en un cameo extendido, Peggy Carter aparece en flashbacks y Jane Foster se muestra en la pantalla S.H.I.E.L.D. a Thor Odinson por agente Phil Coulson. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Ross Categoría:Hulk Categoría:Femeninos